


A Month of Perfect Carmilla/Laura Drabbles

by Saraste



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A month's worth of Carlau drabbles because there simply isn't enough of them.
Relationships: Carmilla | Mircalla Countess Karnstein/Laura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: death  
> Tags/Warnings: romance, technically suicidal tendencies (romanticizing death,) vampirism

I have known for a long time that Carmilla would be the death of me and that I will let her do it, will welcome her with open arms, because then… we shall be together forever.

When she finally comes to me with glinting eyes and a smile on her lips, with sweet words and a piercing kiss, I surrender, willing and eager, as she links our lives, as she takes and gives and I accept life in death.

I become hers and she mine and find myself completely and utterly belonging for the first time in my existence.

Free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: confusion  
> Tags/Warnings: realization of feelings, canon'esque  
> 

I have never known such confusion about my desires, about my  _ need _ to be with another person, as I did when I first met Carmilla.

She was pretty and charming, true, yet… I couldn’t quite name the pull I felt toward her at first, the ache in my heart, the need that tingled in my fingertips and throbbed in parts of my body I then would have blushed to name.

I loved her from the first, which was acceptable to a degree, but desire?... Utterly unthinkable. Yet she showed me that I was allowed, that I could want... and have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: version  
> Tags/Warnings: canon what canon  
> 

There are many Carmilla’s I have known and she herself has reinvented herself so many times I sometimes think if she even knows herself anymore.

Yet…

Now, two centuries removed from my birth, I can scarcely remember that lost young girl who so struggled with her feelings, who almost lost her most important person because she was afraid. Who was she, I sometimes think.

Then I sigh, turn over and kiss my dearest Carmilla, in the full knowledge that I’ve always loved every version of her, as she has loved me. We’re everchanging, like the sea, love our unchanging lodestone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: stranger  
> Tags/warnings: heavy angst, canon complian  
> 

Carmilla is a pretty stranger at our first meeting and while I feel that I do learn to know her, her past remains a secret. Maybe that, along with her apparent charms, first attracts me to her in a way I couldn’t name..

Love.

I know that now, when decades have passed and memories of the too short time we spent together have faded and I can scarcely remember her voice, that I loved her like a lover would, still do. 

I lost us both because I was weak, stranger to my feelings.

Why does death not come relieve me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: courage  
> Tags/Warnings: fluff  
> 

Even after they are safe, I can scarcely believe that I have done what I couldn’t have ever considered doing: having my own mind.

As I lie awake in the cradle of Carmilla’s arms, sleepless and worried, I feel at peace and know that I am just where I am supposed to be, where I was always headed. But what keeps me awake is the what if of it all. How different it could all be, had I been less brave.

I never thought myself brave, but for love I found that hidden quality in myself and I am glad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: instance  
> Tags/warnings: canon what canon  
> 

Us meeting was the single most important instance of each of our lives, correcting us both to take a path we would neither ever have considered, had circumstance not forced us.

Carmilla whisked me away from a dreary future mouldering away in Styria, married young to a man as old as my father, possibly, and never realizing the full potential of myself.

Meeting me showed Carmilla that she could leave, to unmoor herself and flee, to protect us both, to be careful if not responsible.

Together we are stronger and better, there is nothing that we cannot face and overcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: reputation  
> Tags/warnings: girls in love  
> 

If we had lived anywhere else at all, I might care about losing what is my most important asset as a young unmarried woman of a certain age, but as we do not and as I care not, it is no matter a bit.

And what use is such a meaningless thing as reputation when your beloved is someone like Carmilla, who can promise you the world, and to kill anyone in it, should you ask. Not worth a thought.

My disappearance will undoubtedly pass on to local lore, but what reputation I will have, I will make for myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: weakness  
> Tags/Warnings: canon what canon  
> 

Carmilla’s weakness was and had ever been that she didn’t think ahead. If she wanted something, she would make it so, regardless of consequence.

Yet, she also had a weakness for pretty girls, to woo and play with until they scarcely knew what they themselves wanted, until she had filled their hearts with meaningless promises and drained their veins.

Not so I, who stood firm and took my destiny, and Carmilla, into my own hands, in an act of bravery I still can hardly believe I was capable of, for my weakness had been inaction.

We are weak no more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: penalty  
> Tags/Warnings  
> 

I was weak and paid for it.

With a life full of regret as my penalty, the soul-searing knowledge that I hadn’t been brave enough to stand up to save the woman I loved, the only person I have ever loved with a passion burning an ache into my heart that no time could erase.

I dream of her, for my penance, as vivid as in life, sweet dreams ending with words of poison and her sharp fangs draining me of life like I deserve. And then I wake and she is still gone and I am still to blame.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: girlfriend  
> Tags/Warnings: NO canon here  
> 

She likes the ambiguity of  _ girlfriend _ , is it friendship or romance, no-one can tell from the world alone, which is good, as the world - little as she cares what the world thinks - is still cruel and stupid.

But her hand around Laura’s waist, her lips on her cheek or on her lips, kissing, and her confessions of adoration, those tell a truth that no word can deny, tell the story of love.

She has reinvented herself, is now Mira, girlfriend to Laura, to those who care to know, but always and forever Carmilla to her beloved, the one who matters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: queen< br>  
> Tags/warnings: fluff  
> 

Her haughtiness and commanding nature are almost those of a queen of old, she has a want and will not let anyone sway her from it, because what she wants, she receives.

My soul quivers still that I, a girl of no real importance, had been deemed worthy of her interest, a recipient of her love.

She is still commanding in her love, but I bend to her willingly, eagerly. I find such love in myself that I scarce could have imagined I could feel, and am thankful for it.

She is my queen and I her loyal, loving paramour


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: friendship  
> Tags/Warnings: modern-AU, Highschool AU, jealousy

‘We’re just friend...,’ she says, scoffing, pressing me against my locker and then kissing me, forceful but soft, as always, ‘...don’t worry.’

‘Promise?’ I ask, even though I know my jealousy is ridiculous, but Carmilla  _ is _ Carmilla. ‘She  _ is _ your ex-girlfriend.’ 

‘And  _ you’re _ my now-girlfriend.’

She kisses me again, sliding her hand up my blouse until we get into trouble, as always.

I do wish Bertha Rheinfeldt wasn’t so pretty. And that Carmilla chose her words more carefully, as being called her  _ now-girlfriend _ hurts. But then, she’s always ready to to stir things up, and I  _ can’t _ stop loving her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: skill  
> Tags/Warnings: introspection  
> 

Carmilla knows how to charm people, to wind them around her little finger and make all she seems to be almost perfectly reasonable, and acceptable regardless of any doubt.

She knows how to make people fall in love with her, but is a sort of heedless infatuation which is blind to her shortcomings, which she can admit to having, not true, lasting love that will weather any storm.

But a proper love, true and deep, that is harder to find. But as she looks at Laura, she thinks she has found it at last, and in herself as well, finally.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: aspect  
> Tags/Warnings: fluff  
> 

Her abundant, luxurious dark hair is the most defining aspect of Carmilla’s appearance, the crown of her beauty. It frames her pale face prettily, and has a habit of escaping whatever coiffure that has been attempted to tame it, unruly curls always landing onto her forehead, her cheeks.

I must confess to being absolutely captivated by it.

To run my fingers through Carmilla’s hair as she rhapsodies passionately about one thing or another, or complains at length, as is sometimes her want, is one of the joys of my life and I cannot think I shall ever grow tired of.


End file.
